Karakura College and others discontinued
by MrsAuroraBriefs
Summary: Rukia ran away to go to the college she wanted. Her past catches up, and the Bleach world goes into bloom. Almost all bleach characters, IchiRuki, not only from Rukia's point of view though. discontinued
1. Movin' In Part 1

I've been on this bus for two hours… I am almost there. I couldn't stand being there any longer…with him…them. I admit I miss them but I cant regret leaving…I'm almost there…Karakura College.

She looked up and saw a giant red bricked, classic looking building that looked like a cathedral or even two or three times bigger. In the giant building, there were three separated parts. The arrangement the buildings were like a rectangle missing the shorter side. The guys' dorm building was on the left side, the school building was in the middle but around a block back from the boys dorms.

Opposite the guys' dorm, was the girls dorm. All the buildings had a gorgeous maroon colored brick; there were classic four box windows. Underneath there were many different autumn toned plants and large gold doors with brown stairs leading to the entrance to every building.

She found the main door to the schools building and stepped through and saw a beautiful sight. Well, she wanted to. Inside there was dark wooden flooring and the walls were like dark custard yellow. It had plain molding but that touched it off. Overall it was classy. She stepped through the doorway that had a golden engraved label office, next to it and stepped to the woman at the desk.

"Hi I am Jidambo. What do you need?"

The man was very huge. It was quite ridiculous. He had this weird hair thing going on, was muscular with a booming voice, had a huge smile, and wore a pin with…two axes?

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki. I'm supposed to be going to college here and I was told through the e-mail to get my schedule, dorm room, and all of the other information here."

"Ahh, yes we have been excepting you and right on time too great! Here is a folder of everything you will need. It has a schedule, map of all three of our buildings, and who your dorm advisor is and your room mate. In fact you're the only room with three people in it. Oh and the principal would like to see you his office is around the next corner and at the end of the hall. You can leave your bags here until you get back."

"Arigat…" Rukia got cut off by a large…

"WAAAAIIIIIIIITTTTT! Before I forget here is your school I.D. there are many kids here and for some of our activities and for coming and leaving we have to verify you are a student. We used the picture you sent us."

In a startled voice she was able to spit out, "Thank you Jidambo-san."

She walked to the principals office and was met with a glass door that was a tiny bit frosted and tinted. She knocked lightly on the door and it opened up.

"Hello, Kuchiki-san. I see you have gotten everything and met with Jidambo. I

am Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto. I just like to introduce everyone to the is only one main rule and the is you must follow the order of the ? "

The man had a long white beard that had a ribbon crossed over it like a shoe but there was no tie, or bow. He was bald but also had a fairly long mustache and long eyebrows. His authority was unspoken but screaming for the commanding position. She felt he was the kind of person that walked in a room and everyone knew of his presence.

"Hai." Her voice wanted to tremble but she has been in these situations before.

"You may leave now. Just in case you forgot school starts in five days. Until then you can get ready or do whatever you please. Goodbye."

She left the office went back to the main desk got her things and walked outside. Rukia took the map out of her bag along with her dorm papers.

_Now where is the girls dorm again…Oh on the right side across from the guys dorm. Lets see….there are three sub sections in the building and I'm in sub section one, Wing two. So they call me rom one, two. 12. Makes sense_.

She walked torwards her dorm room while thinking and opened the main door. It was waaay homier than the office. The walls were all a tan, the lighting was dim giving it a warm feeling. The floors were carpeted, and a rich, deep red to go with the outside it was perfect. She got outside the room, opened it with the key in the folder and sat down on the 5th bed. There were two bunk beds but she liked being secluded plus it was next to the window, the bathroom was across from it, as well. The room was quite large, seeing it was made for five people.

_Well I should start arranging my things, its convienent that there are three large dressers. Who's my room mate again….I think her name is …._

Hi! Im Orihime Inoue! I'm your new room mate! I've lived alone from elementary school 'til now so I'm soooo glad to have a room mate. Whats your name?"

"….Rukia Kuchiki. Nice to meet you."

_This Inoue girl had auburn hair, was a bit taller than me, wore a skirt and shirt. She also had urm….huge boobs. But she seemed nice enough. _

"I'm going to take this bed across from your but the lower bunk. I always fall off the top bunk. What about you Rukia-san?" she started putting away her clothes in the dresser near her bunk.

_She seems like the person that says everything on her mind. Well no secrets then. From her of course._

"I like being next to the window, but I have also been alone for a while so I'm also kind of happy that you're here Inoue."

"Please call me Orihime!"

"O-Okay In..Orihime." The door swung open.

"These damn people sending me around the whole school…Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize that there was anyone else in here. I'm Masuki Hatarayuki."

She had long hair that nearly touched her knees that was mainly straight with a slight wave. She had side bangs and her hair was a dark brown on the edge of being black, but even in dim lighting you could tell it was brown. Her eyes were a lavender with touches of violet and turqoise hues. Her skin was fair and a light tan. She had… assets a bit smaller than Orihime, but she was beautiful.

"I'm Orihime Inoue, but you can call me Orihime. This is Rukia Kuchiki."

"Hi Orihime, Rukia, you can call me Masuki, Suki, whatever floats your boat."

"Okay Suki-chan, which bunk do you want?"

"I'll probably take the other lower bunk. Its next to the window, and its somewhat secluded. I guess I like that."

_Hmmmm she's sort of like me. I think all of us can be friends but especially me and her. She looks like the person that can get along with anyone…I have got to stop doing that. But she's all genuinely bubbly but she has other sides. This will be an interesting four years…hopefully._


	2. Meeting the Crew

Everyone has everything packed away and it 11pm. Masuki is setting up our laptops with Word and what not, and since we decided to combine recourses, Orihime's arranging the desks and stuff. I already put away all of our clothes, and our things in the closet and bathroom, but we decided we will arrange our bed/nightstand area on our own. I want to go outside and take a look around…. It's kind of late though. But old man Yamo never mentioned a curfew. I have an eerie feeling that there is someone out there…But with my skills I should be able to take them.

"I finish school and get what? More school."

The poor sap was muttering and scowling while making his bed…the single bed next to the window, across from the bathroom, close to the closet.

"Doesn't Arisawa, Inoue, Mizuru and Keigo go to our college too?" the boy said.

"Yeah…It'll be like high school except…worse." Chad sat down on his bed and started looking at his stuffed parakeet.

"Kurosaki we may share a room together but lay a finger on my sewing supplies…By the name of the Quincy I swear I'll…."

"Shut up **Ishida**! He made sure to add an emphasis on his cape wearing…_friend._ "Just because your family is the descendent of the quinces, doesn't mean you can toss the name in every other sentence! I just hope you don't wear that cape every day now that we don't have uniforms! If Chad weren't here I'd fear of turning into a girl being around YOU so much!"

With a satisfactory smirk he got back to putting his pictures on the nightstand.

"Don't be such a child Kurosaki!" our dear friend barely had time to dodge the needles that headed his way.

"LOOK WHOS TALKING! You could've stabbed my eyes out! What the HELL!"

Now the smirk played happily across Ishida's face while Kurosaki was throwing a temper tantrum.

"If we want the next five days off I think we should finish packing now." Chad towered them speaking in his monotone voice, being used to this after around five years…How did he do it?

"I'm done. I'm going to take a walk outside to clear my head."

"I didn't know you could clear what isn't there Kurosaki. But at least I won't have to deal with you. "

"If you're so miserable why don't you sew yourself a handkerchief. I'm going."

With that he walked out the door and headed outside strolling until he was met with a surprising sight.

"Damn it! Every time I want a quit walk!"

She punched another guy square in the jaw and knocked him out. Blood stained her dress and there were still four more guys. She kicked another guy in the…. lower chichi's. But what she didn't see that the man behind her was coming…fast…with a knife. He cut her leg and sliced her arm while she writhed in pain. As soon as she was about to give up and lay there, she saw an orange mop of messy hair and closed her eyes…but not before she smirked.

There was quiet. Strange. She opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm wrapping your arm and leg. That guy sliced it midget."

"If I weren't bleeding I might just kick you baka!"

"Well you are, so stay still Shorty. Rukia, after all the fights you have been through, this is the one where you have gotten hurt the most. What happened?"

"I didn't see him come behind me I was concentrating."

"ON WHAT! Besides that, what are you doing at Karakura College anyway?"

"I'm going to go to college here."

"NANI?" Last time we met I…..I….."

"I am the same age as you. Just because your buddies don't know we fight together doesn't mean that I don't have to go to school, Idiot!"

"Buddies…?Well…I didn't expect it O.K! Wait stop fidgeting your bleeding."

He pulled out a wrap and started to re-wrap her arm.

"Wait…did you just happen to carry some medical wrap?"

"Shut up." He looked away with a crimson tint on his cheeks. "You should go back to your dorm room. Who are you with?"

"I'm with a really peppy girl, she seems a bit too peppy though and Masuki Hatarayuki. We were going to finish by twelve and have dinner so I better go. Bye Ichigo."

"Bye Midget…see you soon."

Walking back to her dorm she pulled on her sweater to hide her bruise and started to walk a bit faster to keep from the cold.

He looked at her and walked away with that classic smirk of his starting to form a smile.

The Ice princess glided in the checkered ballroom wearing her long kimono with snow white, sky blue, soft sea green with a ocean blue accessory in her hair. Across the Ballroom stood a man. Tall, lean, and had just the right amount of muscles. He had on a pure black tuxedo with the exception of the dark red and cream stripes on his tie. They both had masquerade masks on so she couldn't tell what he really looked like but he seemed handsome even through the mask. She was too far too really name any other features and as they were getting closer, he vanished. …._Don't Leave_…

"Rukia?...Ruuuuukiaaaa!...Rukia!...RUKIA GET THE HELL UP!..."She let out a loud laugh. "If you don't want to get up, I guess I'll have to make you get up then. "

_What the Hell is that horrible taste? _Her eyes shot open and she flailed off the bed and slammed onto the mahogany carpet. "ARE YOU CRAZY! ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME MASUKI!"

"...HAHAHAHA…Oh my Kami! You weren't waking up, so I put some of Orihime's homemade wasabi, tuna, miso, gyoza, red bean paste maceroni in your mouth! Good plan…" Masuki had an arrogant smirk painted on her face and it gleamed with victory and self-amusement. She wiped the tears from her eyes and got her breathing back in order before she started to talk again. "We were going to have a picnic in the park before school started to meet the people in our wing and Inoue's friends, Remember?"

"Oh crap what time is it?"

"Ummm….10:00."

"Doesn't it take fifteen minutes to get there?"

"Yes."

"Aren't we supposed to be there at 10:20?"

"Yes."

"That means…. I HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET DRESSED!" She flew out of bed and ran to the closet. "Is it formal, casual or semi-formal?"

"It's casual but with a little flare."

"Ok." She flung out a spaghetti-strap, flowing over shirt with thicker straps and shorts with sandals only to put it on in record time.

They left the dorm and Masuki had to run at top speed just to keep up with Rukia as they got to Masuki's …missing…car.

"Where's your car?"

"Oh yeah!...Inoue rented a mini grill for the picnic and needed my car to bring it there."

"How do you suppose we get there then?" Masuki looked down to her feet.

"How good of a runner are you?"

"Does anyone know where Kuchiki-san and Hata-san are?" Inoue mumbled under her breath while taking the food out of the bags to put them on the grill (that were store bought, Thank Kami) "They're ten minutes late! I hope they are alright…"

Ichigo sat under a tree reading Shakespeare, Ishida sat on the other side sewing a Lion-Bear stuffed animal thing, Tatsuki and Chizuru were arm wrestling and Mizuiro and Keigo were playing cards.

"Hey Inoue! Are those your two room mates running torwards us?" sid the pervert as he closely observed their 'assests' as they sprinted torward the group. His perverted gleam was kicked out, literally as Tatsuki kicked him in the head knocking him out.

"Kuchiki-san! Hata-san! Where were you? Why are you guys so tired?" They started to catch their breath as Masuki sat down between Ichigo and Ishida, stealing his water.

"You took my car. Rukia does not like being late. We ran a forty-minute run. In fifteen minutes. I am going to die."

"Oh yeah I should introduce everyone to each other. This is Tatsuki Arisawa, Chizuru Honsho, Mizuiro Kojima, Keigo Asano, Yasutora Sado, or Chad, Uryu Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki." She paused and her eyes lit up once more. "And this is Masuki Hatarayuki and Rukia Kuchiki."

"Pleased to meet you Kuchiki-san, Hatarayuki-san." He looked down at his water sighed an picked up his sewing once more.

Masuki picked this up and felt a bit bad. Not enough to give him back his water though. "Oh. Gomen. I was just so thirsty after that drink. I realize my name is long you can call me Masuki, Suki, Hata-san, whatever you like really." She put on a bright smile and turned around "You can too."

Ichigo didn't get to responding though. He was too busy foucusing on the raven haired, violet-sapphire eyed midget in front of him. Rukia stared him down as well.

"Ichigo."

"Rukia."

"Hey, do you guys know each other…." Masuki was quickly cut off by the outburst of her companion.

"Why didn't you tell ME that YOU were friends with Inoue!"

"Why didn't YOU tell ME!"

"I guess you do know each other…"

"Gomen Hatarayuki. Rukia and I met in my second year of high school and we fought together until her brother took her and moved away in the middle of senior year."

"Then why are you guys mad?"

"I never though that I'd see her again!"

"I didn't know that you really disliked me this much to be SO disappointed to see me!" She turned away from him with some anger and hurt?

"It's not that its just I got really mad when you just left like that. I felt alone." His scowl softened a bit and he turned away his cheeks crimson.

"I'm sorry…I…" she was cut of when they realized that the 'gang' circled them watching and listening as if it were some kind of show. When they heard some awwws, and 'How cute' they turned away from each other both with a blush on their cheeks and started up the grill.

"Who wants hot dogs?" Rukia yelled nervously desperate to switch the attention onto food.

"I like hot dogs!" Ichigo said in the same manner for the same reason running to the pack of hot dogs as if his life counted on it.

"They are sooo cute aren't they Hime?" Chizuru said eying the pair.

"Yeah…" Orihime had a sad expression on her face.

"Whats wrong?"

"Oh, Nothing!" She tried to change her deameanor quickly and planted her normal smile on her face.

All the while Tatsuki stood in the back round with a heavy scowl.


End file.
